Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 June 2015
11:12 * Enderspring watches the lord vinneh stab the weegee and make him get over here into the ban box 11:12 k 11:13 yey 11:13 Wot to do... 11:18 Yiff 11:28 Back again, I see. 11:35 "This has been the worst day of my life, I have literally never been this sad." 11:35 Wow 11:35 That's just... 11:35 His life must be really uneventful 11:55 I am on a vastly superior computer now. 11:55 Now, there shall be no spelling mistakes, nor grammar errors. 11:56 Welcome, Charon 11:57 Hi 11:57 Also, Dove, about what you said above: 11:57 XD 11:58 I see. 11:58 It was pretty funny 11:58 Not the blocking, what you said 11:59 *banning 12:00 Ah, so weege vandalized emerald's page. 12:00 Apparently si 12:00 and he did not know that was against the rules. 12:00 *so 12:00 pathetic. 12:01 Or PATH-etic, as he was on the PATH to a ban! :D 12:01 .......... 12:01 K. 12:01 ....... I'm pretty lonely. XD 12:01 XD 12:02 You sure are, never really get much attention. 12:02 And Kami said he wasn't cared about at all.. 12:02 Well, I'm not here often 12:02 Yea.. 12:02 WeeGeE - You know...the confusing type! Idk about him either. (WEeGeE Edit: he is the best person on the wiki and you should all bow down to the lord José Chris!) 12:02 Well, barely knew her 12:02 ...this is not that bad 12:02 But its probably worth a ban. 12:02 Probably 12:02 Even if he didn't know, theres rules. 12:02 then the utopian society has been achieved already huh? 12:02 Before you joined and everyone started leaving, LOTS of people noticed me. 12:02 I guess so 12:03 ill begin my deleting all pages. 12:03 If ya didnt read the rules when ya first got on, why'd ya even get on? 12:03 Same here. XD 12:03 Also South your dark humor of deleting everything isn't funny. 12:03 Not really in the slightest. 12:03 Neither is Dove's dark humor 12:03 -inb4 south replys saying im serious or something and im wrong- 12:03 At least, not all the time 12:03 XD 12:03 I am serious. 12:04 K. 12:04 I'll begin deleting all of df-fan's- 12:04 then mib's. 12:04 then ender's, then mine, then vinny 's. 12:04 then the rest. 12:04 K. 12:04 Ima go eat some delicious lasagna afk 12:04 k 12:05 K 12:05 KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. 12:05 alright ima eat now 12:05 Silence..... 12:06 nah 12:06 *sigh* There goes the silence 12:07 nope. 12:07 so, 12:08 what shall we discuss 12:08 Not sure 12:08 Maybe spread rumors about people 12:08 Or we talk about other peoples' characters 12:09 hm. 12:09 The Hound 12:09 a little thing i made. 12:09 perhaps, you shall check it out 12:10 Just did 12:10 It's more like a spiderflyeater 12:10 The snout, the spider legs and the wings 12:11 perhaps. 12:17 You cheeky people 12:17 Hello. 12:17 You talked about me behind my beautiful back 12:17 Prepare 12:17 for 12:17 things 12:17 Heh. Not me. 12:17 Who did? 12:17 I dunno 12:17 I got pinged a while ago 12:18 This is familliar 12:18 Well, we did not, heh 12:18 Isn't this Lolzy's alt 12:18 Hello Planturnip. 12:18 Hello 12:18 Uh I'm new 12:18 Yes, most certainly. 12:18 No you're not, Lolzy 12:18 So what do you do on this wiki? 12:18 I remember your little troll on the Sonic Fanon Wiki 12:18 what? 12:18 Don't play dumb with me, kid 12:18 heh 12:19 I was advised to come here if I didn't know what to do on this wiki 12:19 I don't know what that guy's problem is 12:19 Follow advice of the oldest of the Kong family. 12:19 You are Lolzy. 12:19 Who's that 12:19 You trolled people on the Sonic Fanon Wiki 12:19 Perhaps we shall check the... 12:19 CHAT LOOOGS 12:19 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA 12:20 Looogs? 12:20 HA HA HA HA HA 12:20 WHAT THE F*CKING F*CK IS THIS 12:20 hat is? 12:20 LOLZY QUIT IT 12:20 what* 12:20 Hello; Gaomon332. 12:20 GET IN YOUR REGULAR FORM AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN 12:21 O.O What? 12:21 Anyway I'm just asking what I can make on this wiki... 12:21 Like my own animatronic right? 12:21 No. 12:21 No one is allowed to make pages. 12:22 Making a page nets you a permanent ban. 12:22 ? then why are there tons of pages made by others? 12:22 Also, where was your admin permission to come into chat? 12:22 Are you trolling me? 12:22 Those were made in... the Before Time. 12:22 Where was your admin permission to come into chat? 12:22 Gaomon, 12:22 WHAT 12:22 I don't see it on your, or any of the admins message walls. 12:22 the utopian society has not been implemented yet 12:23 WHEN WAS THAT A THING (I CHECKED THE MAINPAGE) 12:23 "yet" 12:23 Oh 12:23 ok 12:23 well this is 12:23 awkward 12:23 Platurnip is Lolzy btw 12:23 anyway f*ck your sh!t inhale ect. 12:23 Alright maybe I missed the rule but I'll message an admin 12:23 im making a map 12:23 brb messaging an admin 12:23 Have fun with that. 12:24 Ferry is the only admin left. 12:24 Vinny is an option. 12:24 Indeed, the others are b-crats. 12:24 Does a b-crat not have the same privileges, if not more, though? 12:24 Vinny is also an admin. 12:24 Perhaps 12:24 Is he? 12:24 Fox is also an admin. 12:25 I see. I thought he left the wiki. 12:25 Spy and Dove, fuse. 12:25 Wha- 12:25 Why? 12:25 Are you sure you want to go through with this? 12:25 There will be... something. 12:25 *Sigh* 12:25 But, if we must... 12:26 Spy, prepare yourself 12:26 what 12:26 FUUUUU 12:26 FUUUUU 12:26 SION 12:26 SION 12:26 HA! 12:26 HA! 12:27 WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME 12:27 ..Not the type of fusing I wanted, but this works. 12:27 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL 12:27 MY BEAUTIFUL PIGGILY FACE 12:27 Welcome. 12:27 Message Wall:Foxstar241 There I'm sorry I couldn't find it 12:27 THE FUSION WENT ALL WRONG, THEY WERE NOT IN PERFECT SYNC 12:27 SOMEONE, KILL ME SO I CAN END THIS MADNESS 12:27 CHARON PLS 12:27 That was kinda on me but I really had a hard time finding this rule 12:28 YES, I AGREE/ 12:28 BUT NO. 12:28 YOU CANNOT ASK FOX. 12:28 SHE IS GONE. 12:28 ? 12:28 The utopian society was never implemented. 12:28 YOU MUST ASK A USER KNOWN AS SOUTH FERRY. 12:28 Yet. 12:28 Quick, remove the comment 12:28 But she's active 12:28 I DON'T CARE THIS IS F*CKING FUNNY. 12:28 NO SHE'S NOT 12:28 OH OKAY O.O 12:28 Sorry 12:28 BRB 12:29 HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA 12:29 THIS FORM F*CKING SUCKS 12:29 heh 12:29 Ok I think I got something good this time. 12:29 By the way Dove is dead. 12:29 I think I don't know 12:30 It's kinda ironic 12:30 i see. 12:30 so spy, welcome back 12:30 Yes, I agree. 12:31 I'm making something for the people who used to roleplay but when I left for a while the roleplays all became boring but I came back to return this wiki to the form it had when I was here it's so much better now. 12:31 Also I'm back. 12:31 So, tell the people who believe Dove was diff 12:31 * South Ferry dies. 2015 06 13